DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Applicant's Description): The proposed project will continue to support trainees in the Rehabilitation Sciences Research Training Program at the University of Washington. Two postdoctoral fellows, two predoctoral fellows, and one short-term medical student research's trainee will be in training annually. The Rehabilitation Sciences Research Training Program is a multidisciplinary program designed to enhance the availability of trained individuals whose careers will include continued research that addresses the pathophysiological changes, impairments, functional limitations, disabilities, and societal limitations of persons with disabilities. Program faculty are drawn from both basic science and clinical departments at the University of Washington. All faculty have active research programs and have provided research training to pre- and/or postdoctoral trainees in the past. The training program combines a core Rehabilitation Sciences Seminar for all trainees (predoctoral and postdoctoral) with preceptor-directed research experiences and additional coursework in the trainee's area of research specialization. Through the mechanisms of the Rehabilitation Sciences seminar and a clinical exposure practicum for those without clinical backgrounds, trainees will identify and discuss in a multidisciplinary format the rehabilitation questions that need to be addressed and will design studies that are necessary to answer these questions. Postdoctoral trainees will be recruited from professional and research doctoral programs in any of the many areas that constitute Rehabilitation Sciences. Applicants would apply directly to the Rehabilitation Research training program and would conduct research under the guidance of a one of the program's training faculty. Predoctoral trainees will be admitted by one of four departmental or interdisciplinary graduate programs: Neurobiology and Behavior, Speech and Hearing Sciences, Bioengineering, and Education (Special Education and Educational Psychology). They will also apply to the Rehabilitation Sciences Research Training Program. Trainees will be recruited from all professional fields of Medical Rehabilitation, as well as from basic sciences and bioengineering. The project will provide the multidisciplinary environment that is fundamental to the Rehabilitation Sciences. It should significantly increase the pool of competitive researchers in Medical Rehabilitation.